List of Knights of RedCliff: The Series episodes
These are episodes of Knights of RedCliff: The Series. Season 0 (2017) #''Knights of RedCliff'' - 08/12/2017 - TBD (NOTE: Although it is an episode of ROBLOX: The Series, it can be considered the pilot) Season 1 (2019-2020) # Prologue - 08/16/2019 - A flashback of Sir Buck's past, when he was a young and fresh knight, where he entered Drachenstein's temple and defeated the beast, and took its soul. # The Return of Korblox - 08/23/2019 - In a council meeting between all of the lore group leaders, Korbloxian Archlord tells Wind Walker Sorcus, Aether Overseer Luke, and Archmage SolarCrane that Korblox has been revived, and that the Great War would finally start. When Sir Buck hears about this from Kavin, he tells Sir Super and Asantias. # Training Crashers ''- 08/30/2019 - While training in the Imperium fortress, a Korblox Chosen with a group of Ice Zombies break in during Sir Buck and Sir Super's duel in melee practice. It is up to several knights, Daniel Cross, Sir Buck, and Sir Super to defeat the invaders! (TV-PG-V) # ''Secret of Xargasdon - ''09/06/2019 - While sleeping in the barracks one night, Sir Buck was awoken by a voice calling him. The voice calling him was the Ghost of Benzo Tal'gin, a former Elite Commander, along with Rycerze, another former Elite Commander. The two ghosts told Sir Buck about a scroll he must find on the peak of Mt. Xargasdon, the largest mountain in Robloxia named after the great knight Xargas, who founded RedCliff. The next day, Sir Buck told Sir Hippie and Sir Cross about his departure. Sir Buck brought Asantias and Sir Super along on their journey to peak of Xargasdon. # ''Weapon of Legend ''- 09/13/2019 - After the journey, a scroll was recovered from the mountain. When opened, it told of a legendary katana of insane power, but it was in 6 different pieces. The pieces were katanas themselves, each relating to a color with its own power. It was at this point when the three realized, after years of being in RedCliff, their journey had only just begun. # ''The Hunt for the Katanas ''- 09/20/2019 - The trio and their pet dragon Icicle go across Robloxia in search of the colored katanas. # ''The Search for the Forge ''- 09/27/2019 - After they collect all 6 colored katanas, the heroes now must find the Epic Forge, a forge sealed away from the world long ago, and the birthplace of the Epic Katana. # ''The Epic Katana ''- 10/04/2019 - The group discover the whereabouts of the Epic Forge, where they go to, and bring the Katana back to life by the ancient magic that had come from the forge to bring the pieces back together. The heroes now have the most powerful sword in the entire Robloxverse. # ''Ambushed ''- 10/11/2019 - After leaving the forge, they had realized something wasn't right. All of a sudden, bone traps came out from below, trapping them. Sir Buck dropped the katana, and the hand of Zarkonan Zenheart had picked it up. It was an ambush, the Korbloxians had followed them to the forge. After the Korbloxians had hold of the Epic Katana, they took Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias to prison. There, they would try to get Icicle in their control, to do their will. # ''Escape ''- 10/18/2019 - Managing to free himself and getting a key from a guard, Sir Buck freed Sir Super and Asantias, after recovering their armor and equipment, the three clashed their way through hordes of Korbloxian guards, and rescued Icicle from becoming a part of their Ice Dragon mounts. # ''Caelum ''- 10/25/2019 - On a pursuit of the Korbloxians, Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias make their way to Stronghold Caelum, a Stronghold the Knights of the Splintered Skies captured and took away Korbloxian control from. # ''Crustallos ''- 11/01/2019 - The trio shadow the Korbloxian Deathspeaker and his ice zombies to a cave on Caelum's side. Once they enter, they see a giant Ice Dragon in hibernation. The Deathspeaker began its ritual on the hibernating dragon. The trio try to stop the Deathspeaker, but it is too late. The ice pyramid, along with the stronghold, shatter in pieces as the gigantic Ice Dragon is freed from slumber. # ''Colossal Battle ''- 11/08/2019 - The trio, and Icicle follow Crustallos as he flies away. Once they reached a large village, Crustallos hovered above it, as bowmen fired, their arrows not doing anything, and the entire village was frozen over with Crustallos' blizzard breath. It's up for Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super to defeat Crustallos! (TV-PG-V) # ''The Territory - 11/15/2019 - TBD # Mystery of the Zoggidon Swamp - 11/22/2019 - TBD # Legend of the Goldibock Dolphin - 11/29/2019 - TBD # Solar Eclipse - 12/06/2019 - TBD # Jungle X - 12/13/2019 - TBD # Snowpeople - 12/20/2019 - TBD # The Running Dead - 12/27/2019 - TBD # Promoted ''- 01/03/2020 - Sir Buck and Sir Super get promoted to High Ranks, Sir Buck being promoted to Knight of the Order, and Sir Super being promoted to a Master Ranger. #''Aurellia Falmer ''- 01/10/2020 - Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super reunite with Aurellia Falmer, the daughter of Ceton. #''Attack on Whitestag - 01/18/2020 - After Sir Buck's training outpost is complete, he hosts a training, and once more, Korbloxians attack the Outpost, and he and the trainees have to defeat the Korbloxian invaders once more. #''The Rise of the Overseer ''- 01/25/2020 - The Overseer have finally been declared an official lore group, and allies itself with Korblox's Empire. #''Ambush on RedWick ''- 02/01/2020 - While relaxing at RedCliff's capital city, RedWick, Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super suddenly get attacked by Korblox Assassins, then before they knew what was going on, Korbloxian hordes were storming the capital. It now seems that the first major battle between RedCliff and Korblox has started, and that war was now certain. # This Means War - 02/07/2020 - The High Council of Roblox's Lore groups meet up once more, and the war was declared by all of the lore group leaders. Season 2 (2020-2021) # Not Exactly Over Yet - 10/23/2020 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 2 Finale'' - 04/16/2021 - TBD Season 3 (2021-2022) #''Untitled Season 3 Premiere'' - 10/22/2021 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The "For Real" Final War - 04/15/2022 - In the series finale, RedCliff, the Splintered Skies, and the Astral Isle Wizards, fight the final battle against the Korbloxians, Overseer, and DarkAge Ninjas.